The Final battle
by dilpiklz12
Summary: chapter 3 is up find out who will fight who
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this has been done, but here is my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy, by the way the **bold narrator. **This chapter is an intro. Please read and review also I put a pole up for what my next chapter will be like so vote now.

when 20 experiments fight for glory what happens to their friendships and relationships.

** The Final Battle**

**On the sunny island of Kauai there was silence a little too much silence for an island filled with genetic mutations.**

(Scene shifts to beach)

Jumba: my dear experiments I have called you here today to discuss my greatest experiment. (All side chatter stopped) many experiments believe that they are my best experiments that is why I reveal to you plan GXE.

Nosy: what's plan GXE.

Clyde: yeah what is plan GXE'

Reuben: if you shut up he'll tell us.

Clyde: but i wanna know now.

Reuben: here have a sandwich (shoves sandwich down clydes throat) now shut your trap.

Jumba: since that is being over, is genius am choosing top 20 experiments to fight each other to gain status of greatest experiment.

Bonnie: isn't that unfair towards the other 600 somthing.

Jumba: yes is, but these 20 experiments are true fighters.

Stitch: who's in the match.

Jumba: good questions 626 give me the paper next to you.

Jumba: the experiments qualified for the matches are…

Well that's the first chapter if anyone has any OC's that want to join the match they can P.M. me their characters bio.


	2. the GXE list

Thanks for the reviews everyone so here it is the next chapter._ Italics_ is stitch** bold** is jumba underlined is angel. . There is a teeny tiny amount of humor in this chapter. 627 and Leroy are in this chapter.

** The Final Battle**

There was an uneasy silence when jumba read the list. "**The 20 experiments are being**" Jumba took a long breath,

"**626 (stitch)**

**625 (Reuben)**

**221 (sparky)**

**624 (angel)**

**621 (chopsuey)**

**501 (yin)**

**502 (yang)**

**619 (splodyhead)**

**617 (plasmoid)**

**601 (kixx)"**

(jumba took a very very long breath)

"**529 (digger)**

**523 (slushy)**

**515 (deforestator)**

**509 (sprout)**

**277 (snooty)**

**149 (bonnie)**

**150 (Clyde)**

**544 (thresher)**

**513 (Richter)"**

"**last two but not being least two**"

"**experiment 627 and Leroy**"

"_What jumba you didn't get rid of 627 I thought you liked me more!_" stitch yelled

"**Well jumba did plan on destroying 627 but got busy making this tournament**" Jumba said in a slow manner, jumba ignored everyone starring at him

"**Leroy is a different story**".

"_I can't take this anymore I'm going to drown myself_" stitch said snobbish tone.

" **But 626**" jumba was cut off by stitch jumping in the water. Splash,splash,bloop was heard.

"_help me I'm drowning_" stitch screamed.

"stitch your in the shallow end" Angel said in a matter-of factly way.

"_he he I knew that_" stitch slyly whispered and got up.

" **all experiments that were being on the list please be seeing me tomorrow morning" **jumba yelled.

there it is R and R


	3. it all began when

Thanks for the reviews guys. this chapter will focus more on how the lives of the 20 experiments will change. this chapter is a short intro to the next.

** The Final Battle**

"JUMBA" a slightly irritated Nani yelled "what is it being bigger girl" Jumba panted. " it's those things" Nani pointed to the front lawn, where the 18 experiments had gathered together for the meeting. " ah yes all experiments please be following me" Jumba yelled getting everyones attention.

(at the beach)

"it's so boring without Stitch and Angel" Lilo groaned. "hey there Lilo" Victoria chirped, "hey Vicky did you hear that jumba is making the experiments fight" Lilo said while shaking her head. "yeah ,anyways do you want to go see a movie with me it's called wasp mummies 7 1/2" Victoria smiled warmly, "sure" Lilo smiled back.

(back with the experiments)

Stitch lay on the floor with numerous bruises " Stitch i never knew that slipping on a banana peel could do this" Angel giggled. " hey don't forget Nani hit me with a broom when I landed in her cereal" Stitch shared a laugh. " hurry we need to get to the spaceship Jumba told us to meet him there at 9:00 otherwise we would be disqualified" Angel became worried "Don't worry just jump out the window like thisssss" Stitch screamed as he fell right on the spaceship. "626 where is 624 being" Jumba asked "she's coming" Stitch muttered. "whhhheeee" Angel jumped off the windowsill. Angel plummeted to the ship and then _Crack_ she landed on Stitch . "OWW" Stitch moaned holding his back, "Soka" Angel replied.

**10:00 AM**

"Here is a list of who will be fighting who" Jumba yawned he spent 3 hours making this list. " we will be meeting here again tomorrow to discuss this list" he continued. " Aloha" Lilo said as she walked in, there was a scattered sound of "Aloha" among the crowd. Jumba started to read one line of the list " the first match is experiment 626 vs. experiment 515 (Deforestator)"

well thats all for this chap I have mild writers block.


	4. its just getting started part 1

Again thanks for the reviews. In this chapter the schedule will be revealed after the stitch and deforestator battle. There will also be another battle in this chapter. So with out further ado her is chapter 4.

**The Final Battle**

" experiments 626 vs. 515" Jumba stated "so let the battle be commencing". The experiments scattered among the ship

Stitch and Deforestator stood facing each other. "uh oh_" _deforestator moaned Stitch only smirked. They stood there for what seemed like hours which was only seconds in reality until Deforestator charged " rrrahh" he jumped in the air and lunged at Stitch who sent him flying with a punch to the gut. The battle was on, Deforestator tried to slash Stitch but he was alert. Suddenly Stitch jumped up and did a used his claws to climb on Deforestator "owww" Deforestator roared, but was shut up when Stitch rattled his teeth with an uppercut. Deforestator only moaned in pain as Stitch helped him up, t_he first battle is over but it's just the beginning_ Thought Stitch.

" Good job 626" jumba praised but his tone immediately changed and said in an apologetic voice " sorry 515 you're eliminated from plan GXE, now on a positive note the next match is between experiments 617(plasmoid) and 625(Reuben)". _finally Revenge_ thought Reuben.

(in the pelekai household)

"that was the greatest movie ever" lilo said to Victoria " I know wasn't it" Victoria replied. "hey maybe I can sleep over tonight because, snooty has a match tomorrow" "okay I'll go ask" lilo ran down stairs to find Nani.

(back at the ship)

Reuben as giving dirty looks to plasmoid when all of the sudden stitch asked why. "well because back when I worked with Gantu Hamsterwheel made plasmoid shoot me in the rear when I was Incompetent" " why didn't you do anything" stitch inquired "well because" Reuben was cut off by Jumba "This match shall start this evening at the beach any experiments that are wanting to be watching can come, I have also posted the schedule outside please be taking a look". "I will tell you later" Reuben told stitch.

(outside the pelekai house)

the schedule read

Day 1 626 vs. 515 and 617 vs. 625

Day 2 221 vs. 601 and 277 vs. 624

Day 3 150 vs. 513 and 149 vs. 544

Day 4 627 vs. 529 and 502 vs. 523

Day 5 Leroy vs. 509 and 501 vs. 619

sorry this is short but i lost my papers and my computer often deletes s my stuff so i have to upload this now but i will comibine them later  



End file.
